The present technology relates to a microscope that can be used for digital imaging and a shutter mechanism that can be used for the microscope.
Some general imaging apparatuses include a mechanical shutter. The mechanical shutter is configured to be capable of blocking an optical path between an imaging optical system and an imaging element (e.g., a complementary metal oxide semiconductor image sensor, hereinafter, referred to as CMOS image sensor), and prevents light from entering the imaging element in an unintended time and period as necessary.
The mechanical shutter has various configurations. However, a general mechanical shutter includes a shutter that is slidably mounted on a guide rail and moves back and forth. The drive force to move the shutter back and forth is supplied from an electromagnet, for example. A stopper is provided at the end of the guide rail, and the stopper controls the movement range of the shutter.
Moreover, the following Patent Document 1 discloses a shutter for a camera in which a plurality of diaphragm blades are provided in the vicinity of the optical path. This shutter is configured to be capable of generating a large drive force momentarily with high voltage accumulated in a capacitor, and moving the diaphragm blades at high speed.